<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunrise by eurydicesflower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749462">Sunrise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurydicesflower/pseuds/eurydicesflower'>eurydicesflower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>*✧･ﾟ:*  fluff piece  *:･ﾟ✧* [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Gen, Mild Angst, mentions of Donquixote Doflamingo - Freeform, set before Corazon will find the Op-Op fruit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:35:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurydicesflower/pseuds/eurydicesflower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Corazon waits for the sunrise. He wants Law to live away from the hands of his heartless, brother, Doflamingo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante &amp; Trafalgar D. Water Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>*✧･ﾟ:*  fluff piece  *:･ﾟ✧* [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sunrise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>just a little ficlet from my drafts for almost a week! i just wanted to write law and cora i hope u enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Corazon sits by the cliff waiting for the sunrise. Corazon can’t help imagine Law would survive or even him. He left his mission just for a kid like Law, yet he was thankful that the Law came to his life. He really knew that he was not capable of having a loving family, let alone be a father, but upon knowing Law, he was ready to be someone who wanted to take of this child.</p><p>He has gone through pain even though he was still just a child, Corazon knew that in his eyes the day he met him. He might not talk when he was with his so-called family of Donquixote, but he knew that violence won’t resolve Law’s anguish in his heart— He didn’t want this child to be fueled by anger.</p><p>Corazon didn’t want him to be like his heartless brother, Doflamingo.</p><p>“Is this really worth it?” He thought to himself right before getting Law in his custody, knowing that he still has his mission infiltrate Donquixote family as it was his job as Marine Commander. Sengoku might reprimand him on what he might do, but, knowing Sengoku, he will understand why Corazon did what he has to do to save a child.</p><p>He sighed from his thoughts. As he was about to light his fourth cigarette, a little hand tugged his shirt.</p><p>“Cora?” the kid still rubbing his eyes upon waking up.</p><p>“Do you promise we will find the cure?” Law yawned before Corazon.</p><p>Corazon didn’t know what to say to the kid, tears are building up his eye. He must be strong for Law. He didn’t want to leave him, just yet.</p><p>“Of course, Law.” Corazon smiled, patting the child on his head. “I won’t let you down,” he hugged Law who surprisingly hugged him too.</p><p>“Thank you, Cora.” He said, yawning once again as he felt the need to sleep again, he settled beside Corazon, resting his head on Corazon’s arms.</p><p>Corazon just smiled at him, patting his head as Law once again drifted on his sleep.</p><p>“Just you wait, Law.” He smiled; another sunrise is waiting for them.</p><p>“You will live.”</p><p>                                                   </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is not too long im sorry ; - ;</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>